Domingo
Opis Domingo to suczka rasy Belgijski Malinois .Suczka jest psem obronnym i farmerką . Wygląd Suczka posiada smukłe ciało i jest dość wysoka . Jej futro jest brązowe .Z wyjątkiem czarnego pyska,grzywki,końcówki ucha i ogonka . Jej klatka piersiowa także jest czarna tak samo jak i przednie łapy. Posiada szpiczaste uszy i żółte jaskrawe oczy. Ma czarny nos. Charakter ''' '''Sunia jest twardzielką i chłopczycą .Nienawidzi sukienek,makijażu oraz wszystkiego co jest związane z kobiecością! Totalnie jest chłopakiem. I zachowuję się jak on .Bardzo lubi adrenalinę i rozrywkę. Z początku znajomości wydaje się wredna i chamska ,ale gdy już ją coraz bliżej będziesz ją poznawać okarze się dobrym znajomym. Dla przyjaciół jest bardzo wesoła i miła. Nie jest dla kumpli czuła,kochana . BLE ! Mimo tego szanuję przyjaciół.Lecz jednak bardzo dobrze się z nią przebywa . Lubi żarty. Robić je i słuchać. NIENAWIDZI FOCHARZY I LALUŃ!!!. Lubi się pośmiać .Suczka dla adoratorów nie jest litościwa . Nigdy przenigdy się zakochała . A do lowelasów jest tak samo ,ale z trochę bardziej agresywna .Do wroga jest bardzo ,ale to bardzo chamska i agresywna. Nie ma litości. Czasami ma głupawkę i kocha wtedy szaleć . Kocha hardkorowe misjie i gdy cos się dzieje . Do jej pracy to na farmie jest uważna i pilnuję farmy jak oczka w głowie. Jako pies obronny jest uważna i czujna. Umiejętności Suczka jest doskonałą rolniczką . Zna sie na wszystkim !Podczas drugiego zawodu ma niesamowite wyczucie ruchu. Suczka jest silna i szybka . Umie genialnie pływać . Suczka skacze najwyżej i najdalej w PP. Rodzina '* '''Rodziców nie pamięta ' * '''Skatee-Brat * Jancee-Brat Biografia Sunia urodziła się w domowej hodowli na wsi . O dziwo miała tylko dwóch barci . Gdy miała już 2 latka zobaczyła jak pan zaczyna jeździć ciągnikiem z belami. Spodobało sie jej to. Właściciel kupił mini ciągnik . Zaczeła jeździć i pomagać właścicielowi . W jej rodzinie urodziło sie dziecko. Szczeniaki były zachwycone nową członkinią rodziny . Gdy dziewczynka podrosła chodziła wraz z nią na spacery .Pewnego razu natkneli się na obcego wilka . Domi rozniosła go. Podczas biegu na akcje patrzyli jej rodzice. Byli z niej dumni. Podczas gdy wyjechali do centrum Domigo się zgubiła. Podczas długiej wędrówki natkneła się na farmę farmerki Yumi. Zamieszkała tam. Potem też rozwineła drugi zawód. Poznała PP i została członkiem. Odznaka Posiada ona ciemno-morską obrożę z owcą na niebiesko-szarym tle. Strój * NORMALNA MISJA - Jest to szaro-niebieska kamizelka z białym paskiem.Posiada też kaszkiet w tym samym kolorze * JAKO PIES OBRONNY- Jest to czarna kamizelka na obrożę . ''' * '''MISSON PAW - Posiada ona kask i kamizelkę w kolorze czarnym . * AIR PATROL - Ma ona kombinezon i kask w kolorze szaro-niebieskim z białymi wstawkami. * SEA PATROL- Sunia posiada kamizelkę ratunkową i kaszkiet w kolorze szaro-niebieskim. Posiada w stroju dwa czarne pasy . Wyposażenie * NORMALNA MISJA - Łopatka,nasiona,widły,grabie ,szczypce . * JAKO PIES OBRONNY- Swoje zęby xd * MISSON PAW - Są to gogle ,przyssawki ,gaz uspypiający , nasiona z GPS. * AIR PATROL - Posiada ona lotnię ,widły,nasiona i szczypce. * SEA PATROL-Ma ona napęd wodny , nasiona,szczypce , łopatka Pojazd * NORMALNA MISJA - Jest to Ciągnik New Holland T7,210 który posiada ,,ręce"J * JAKO PIES OBRONNY- Brak * MISSON PAW -Jest to quad w kolorze czarnym .Posiada szaro-niebieskie wstawki . * AIR PATROL -Brak * SEA PATROL-Posiada on skuter w kolorze biało niebieskim. Cytaty Hobby # Pływanie ''' # '''Rolnictwo # Obrona ''' # '''Biegi # Siłowanie się ''' # '''Skoki # Jazda na psich rolkach. Dubbing * Polska-''' * 'Orginalna-' Strach * '''BRAK !!!!!!!!! Ciekawostki * Suczka skacze najwyżej i najdalej w Psim Patrolu * Jest rolniczką i psem obronnym ' * '''Pomaga osobom starszym ' * '''Była w planach pierwszych puppyfikacji lecz coś się skomplikowało. * Suczka czasem jest agresywna . * Średnio lubi jakiekolwiek święta. *'Suczka przyjaźni się z Luką i z Nuttie' Galeria Domingo by Toy-0.jpg Luka and Domingo watching moon eclipse for toy.PNG| Cudaśny i PRZE Piękny narysowane prze Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji najdłuższego zaćmienia :)������❤�� Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Toy Kategoria:Domingo Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Chłopczyca Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Samica Kategoria:Samiczka Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Malinois Kategoria:Malinoisy Kategoria:Owczarek belgiski malinois Kategoria:Owczarki belgijskie malinois Kategoria:Farmerka Kategoria:Farmerki Kategoria:Rolniczka Kategoria:Rolniczki Kategoria:Pies obronny Kategoria:Psy obronne Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Członek Kategoria:Członkini psiego patrolu Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Farmy Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Siostry